Deflated Balloon
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: During the events in "Pinkie Pride", Pinkie Pie feels depressed and thinks no one wants her as party planner anymore. Two certain baker ponies will try to help, but will she feel better? Hint of CheeseXPinkie. :)


_Hey hey hey everyone!_

_Here is my very first story of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magi_c_!_

_I've been wanting to do a story on this show for a long time for I love the ponies as much as I love Mordecai and Rigby._

_This idea came after watching the season 4 episode "Pinkie Pride" (One of my personal favorites :) )_

_As you might have guessed, this is sort of an alternate scene/ending to the episode. Plus I wanted to put a little bit of Cheese/Pinkie in there. :)_

_You see, after Cheese Sandwich arrived and (accidentally) stole Pinkies title as the "super duper party pony", I thought that when she arrived home she would be comforted by Mr. and Mrs. Cake because I always thought they were like foster parents to Pinkie._

_Don't get me wrong, I loved how the episode turned out and absolutely loved the songs, but it was just a song_

_Also, please don't be too hard on me if this isn't perfect, too short, repeated words, or not that great because this is the first MLP story I ever did. I tried my best to keep it in pony standards and used the right words._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and you can expect to see more pony stories from me in the future!_

_One more thing, I want to wish a Happy Mothers Day to all you hardworking moms out there. :)_

_Please Read & Review and enjoy!_

_I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or any of the characters._

The whole town of Ponyville was in an uproar in excitement for a super duper party pony was in the process of making an awesome bash for Rainbow Dashs' birth-aversary! But the one they're talking about is not the hyper, excited, pink little pony everypony knew and loved.

It's actually a newcomer named Cheese Sandwich and everypony was intrigued by his ability to throw amazing and spectacular parties nopony has ever seen.

However, during all the excitement there was only one pony who felt left out and unworthy of throwing parties herself: Pinkie Pie.

She is known for throwing wonderful parties during her years in Ponyville, that is until Cheese Sandwich showed up and practically upstaged her. Everypony seemed to forgot about her ideas and went along with Cheese instead.

Feeling left out and crushed, Pinkie slowly trotted her way back to her home at SugarCube Corner. As soon as she was inside, she went up the stairs and took down every single party decoration she had in her room.

Then she looked at all the pictures she had hanging up on the walls. Each one had her and her family and friends at every party she ever thrown. Pinkie Pie felt very proud of her past accomplishments of making everyone smile, but she felt very sad knowing that the dream was over and her parties are no more.

"Well, at least Rainbow Dash will still get her celebration." she said to herself as the tears formed in her eyes, "It's cool that someone else wants to a bigger, much better party...than I could ever do." she tried to keep her smile but to no avail, "It's fine...with...me."

She went to her bed, folded her hooves on the edge, and started crying in sorrow.

Meanwhile,

Everypony was helping Cheese Sandwich throwing Rainbows party. However, there were two ponies who felt like there was something missing not just from the festivities but from everything else too.

"Hmmm. That's strange." asked a blue pink-haired mare, "I wonder where Pinkie Pie is?"

"I'm not sure either honeybun." answered a yellow stallion, "You think she went home?"

"Maybe. I hope everything's alright." she shrugged.

Just then, Cheese Sandwich approached the two wanting to ask them something.

"Excuse me? Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Cake is it?" he asked politely.

"Yes?" Mr. Cake replied.

"I was looking for Pinkie Pie and I heard you two are her caretakers. Have you by any chance have seen her anywhere?"

"No, I'm afraid not dearie." Mrs. Cake shook her head, "And I'm a little worried about her."

"Huh. I wonder where she went?" Cheese asked himself.

Then, after overhearing their conversation, Twilight Sparkle came up behind the three ponies.

"Maybe I can shed some light on this." she said getting the attention of the ponies, "I saw Pinkie Pie at SugarCube Corner earlier and she didn't look too happy."

"Really?" Mr. Cake raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have no idea actually." Twilight shrugged, "She kept trying to smile but I think she was hiding something."

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked at each other with concern, "Maybe we should go see if she's alright." Mrs. Cake said.

"Good idea." nodded Mr. Cake.

"Mind if I went with you?" asked Cheese Sandwich, "Maybe I can help in any way?"

"Of course dearie." she smiled warmly.

After leaving their twins in the care of their friend Twilight, the three ponies quickly galloped to SugarCube Corner in a matter of minutes. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, they took caution upon heading inside but they were more worried about their hyper pony friend.

When reaching the top of the stairs, Mrs. Cake stopped when she heard the sound of muffled sobbing.

"What is it honeybun?" her husband asked.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"It sounds like...somepony's crying." answered Cheese.

With Cheese Sandwich remaining at the doorway, the two baker ponies followed the sound all the way to Pinkies room. Carefully opening the door, their concern deepened when they saw their dear Pinkie Pie crying on her bed.

They, slowly, approached her and Mr. Cake lightly tapped Pinkie on the shoulder.

"Pinkie Pie?" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"What's the matter dearie?" Mrs. Cake asked too.

Pinkie didn't even bother to turn around, she just wiped the tears away with her hoof and kept her face down on the bed.

"Oh, I'm fine Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" she said with a mixture of sadness and fake happiness, "I'm just resting for a minute. Party planning is such hard work for one pony."

Neither pony believed the excuse as Mrs. Cake placed one of her front legs around Pinkie and gently moved her so they had direct eye to eye contact.

"Pinkie Pie, you don't have to lie to us." she said gently, "We can tell you're really upset and it hurts us too. Please dear tell us, we don't like to see you like this. Please?"

"What made you so sad?" asked Mr. Cake.

"But I_ am _fine Mr. and Mrs. C!" Pinkie said with a lump in her throat, "I'm just...I'm just..." she could only give out a little squeak as her eyes overflowed once again.

Pinkie gave up holding in her emotions and lets them pour out as she buried her sobbing face in Mrs. Cakes coat. Feeling teary-eyes herself she wrapped her hooves around the young pony and started to rock her like one of her foals.

"Oh Pinkie." Mrs. Cake spoke softly as stroked her pinke mane , "Shhhhh...it's alright. Shhhh, there there. We're right here dearie, we're right here. There there, hush now. Don't cry."

Mr. Cake wrapped his hooves around both mares and placed his chin on top of Pinkies head, not saying a single word. Cheese sandwich watched the scene at a distance and cried softly in his hooves because this reminded him of how much his mother used to comfort him whenever he was upset.

Once Pinkie Pie had calmed down, Mr. Cake gave her a tissue to dry the remaining tears from her face.

"You ready to talk to us now, Pinkie?" he said quietly.

Pinkie nodded solemnly as she straightened herself up, tossed the tissue aside, and took a deep breath, "Well the reason I was crying is because...I'm not Ponyville's super duper party pony anymore." it nearly killed her to say those words.

The two baker ponies looked at each other in shock before Mr. Cake spoke up again, "What are you talking about Pinkie? You've always been Ponyvilles's number one party pony!"

"Well now it belongs to Cheese Sandwich." she replied sadly, "He's the better party pony now."

Said pony stopped crying when he heard his name. _"Me? Why did she say that?" _he thought to himself.

"Why in Equestria do you think that dearie?"

"Because" she paused for a moment, "while I just have silly little balloons, streamers, and cakes, Cheese has things that are ten times as fun! And everypony was so excited to see him that they forgot all about me. I'm worthless now." Pinkie looked down sadly.

The orange stallion looked at her sadly as he pulled Pinkie into a hug, "That is not true Pinkie Pie." he said quietly while patting her back, "You are anything but worthless and nopony forgot about you. They just lost track of things that's all."

Pinkie sniffed and let out some quiet sobs as Mr. Cake held her.

"Just because some other party pony come here to show his skills, that doesn't mean you're being replaced or anything." he allowed a small smile appear on his face, "You're still a number one party pony to us, whether anypony else sees it or not."

"R-Really?" Pinkie looked up with sad eyes.

"Yes sweetie." Mrs. Cake nodded and smiled too, "And to us you're so much more than that. You're like a wonderful daughter to us, as well as a big sister to the twins."

Pinkie Pie smiled as she wiped her eyes and briefly pulls away from Mr. Cake to look at both of her caretakers.

"Oh. I know that." she admitted.

"You did?" the both asked looking a little puzzled.

"Of course!" she nodded happily as her hair poofed back to normal, "Because I always thought of you as my second parents. Which is like my first parents except we're not related in any way except with sweets and our last names our different and we have different colored manes!" Pinkie slowed to catch her breath.

The two older ponies smiled in relief for they knew this was the Pinkie they know and loved.

"The point is you guys are a part of my family too." she said calmly, "And I love you just like I love my mom and dad back home."

Mrs. Cakes eyes glistened, "Oh Pinkie. That's the sweetest thing we ever heard."

"We love you too sweetheart." Mr. Cake added, "And that's the truth."

The three ponies hugged each other like any families would. Cheese Sandwich felt his eyes tearing up again, not just for the sweet moment happening now but for the guilt of unintentionally trying to replace Pinkie Pie.

He collected himself and quietly trotted in the room towards the trio. Then, Cheese tapped the pink pony on the shoulder making her turn her head around.

"Cheese Sandwich?" Pinkie Pie pulled away from the hug and looked at him with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to..apologize to you Pinkie Pie." he said with guilt and sadness, "I wasn't trying to take your place in Ponyville and certainly _never _intended to make you feel bad."

"Oh it's not your fault." Pinkie Pie reassured him, "You're just doing your job."

"Yes but," Cheese swallowed before he continued, "I was only trying to show you how good I was. After all, you inspired me to become the pony I am now."

Now Pinkie was really confused, "Really? How?"

Cheese Sandwich revealed that he was really shy as a young colt and never really made any friends. So he left his home in Manehatten so he could, hopefully, find something useful in his life. One day, he came across Ponyville where Pinkie Pie was throwing a party and everypony was kind and friendly towards him. From that day on, Cheese wanted to follow in Pinkies steps and become the best super duper party pony Equestria has ever seen.

After he finished, the pink pony was awestruck as well as Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She's been known to give out smiles and parties whenever she pleased, but Pinkie never thought she could inspire anypony for anything.

"Are you serious?" she asked jaw-dropped.

"I swear on Camembert." he nodded, "I'm-OOF!"

He was cut off when Pinkie Pie engulfed him in a bear hug. She lets go and starts hopping around him.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly, "I inspired you with one of my parties! This is the greatest moment of my life!"

"Uhhh, I hate to interrupt you dears." Mrs. Cake spoke up, "But who's going to plan Rainbows birth-aversary?"

The two party ponies looked at each other and made a decision.

"What do you say we work together?" Cheese asked her.

"You betcha!" she hopped again.

The two started to walk out the door, but Pinkie stopped herself at the doorway.

"Actually, why don't you go on ahead Cheese?" she said to him at the stairs, "I'll catch up with you in a shake!"

"Okay." Cheese agreed, "I'll wait for you."

Pinkie went back to the room and embraced Mr. and Mrs. Cake once again.

"Thanks so much for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Cake." she said softly, "Thanks for cheering me up and for being like family to me."

"You're welcome dearie." Mrs. Cake replied, "Don't forget we will always be here for you."

"Whenever you need us." Mr. Cake added.

"I appreciate that." she answered as she lets go, "Well, gotta go! I got some party planning to do!" Pinkie hopped away to join Cheese Sandwich downstairs.

Mrs. Cake nuzzled next to her husband and gave him a kiss, "I'm glad Pinkie is feeling better. We're very lucky to have her in our lives."

"We sure are honeybun." Mr. Cake replied happily, "We sure do."

Soon, the two left their home to join Pinkie and Cheese in the festivities. The party was perfect, everypony had an awesome time, and Rainbow Dash declared it the best birth-aversary she could ever have.

With all the excitement still going on, Cheese Sandwich decided it was best to move on to the next town. He gave his rubber chicken, Boneless, to Pinkie Pie as a memento and was about to leave when he felt a pair of hooves wrap around him.

"Please stay." Pinkie Pie begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry little filly." Cheese said as he puts on his traveling costume, "But a stallion's work is never done. I know there's another town who's in need of a shindig."

"Will I ever see you again?"

He turned around and gave Pinkie a gentle embrace, "Of course I will. Rest assured, I'll be back." Then, Cheese gave her a brief kiss on her cheek, "Farewell my little Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie stood there blushing fiercely as Cheese Sandwich walked towards the setting sun. She waved him goodbye as he did the same while carrying his second rubber chicken, Boneless Two, on his back.

If Mr. and Mrs. Cake hadn't helped Pinkie Pie out of her depression, this would have never happened and she would have never found a friend in Cheese.

Another party was a success and it was all thanks to the teamwork of Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich: The two super duper party ponies in all of Equestria.

THE END


End file.
